elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sinding/Archive 1
Another life for the unlucky lad. Ah, this is awkward. (Spoiler Related, will be below) Let me explain myself. After skinning the poor pup and receiving the hide from Hircine, I thought Sinding was long gone. I was wrong- when I was traveling with the stupid mutt that belonged to Clavicus Vile, Sinding appeared alive and well near where the lad on the wiki-page posted an image of an Argonian (which was somewhat west of Helegen). Did not attack me at all. So I left the poor lad alone. But I still have the chest/leather armour that Vile gave me. A bug? 10:24, November 27, 2011 (UTC)Smithy : Something similar happened to me when I did this quest. I skinned him, received the Savior's Hide, saved the game, and then quit. The next time I loaded the game Sinding was still walking around and sure enough his corpse was still in the area. 00:19, November 30, 2011 (UTC) : I can also confirm I have seen sinding walking just outside winterrun after I have killed him he is not hostile and when I talked to him he said "good afternoon". : Same thing happened to me last night, I ran into him walking the road near Helgen. All things considered, he was very polite. Bigasspileofdinosaurs (talk) 19:47, December 20, 2011 (UTC) : The reason I'm here checking out this page is the same. I was following Barbas, but got caught up with some bandits at a beehive (and I was catching bees). When I arrived at Helgen to continue pursuiing Barbas, Sinding was wailing away at the bandits at Helgen. I already killed the guy ages ago for Savior's Hide after I got the Ring of Hircine. 07:10, January 16, 2012 (UTC) : something like this is also happening to me. after the quest about four days later i travelled to helgen to find an alive sinding. ( i killed him for saviours hide. ) he was laying into some bandits when i walked up to him he said good afternoon. i,ve been following him for 2 days now and i think hes heading for BMG but there something even stranger. he walked through riverwood and nobody attacked him and when he went near a wolf that attacked him. he was in beast mode. now im gonna go load the game and continue my investigation. 12:04, December 24, 2012 (UTC) : Just now I couldnt find Gregor my housecarl from the house I built i the north (forget the name). So I used the console to take me to where he was. Strangely I found him on the road from Falkreath to Helgen and Sinding was following him (werewolf form). I decided to follow - they both went straight in to Helgen and attacked the bandits - So I joined in as they both got stuck beind a wall. After the fight Sinding Turned back to the road toward Riverwood and Gregor was far behind. So I patintly followed Sinding, he attacked anything that was hostile and once stopped to stare at a dead rabit on the road. Eventually he went thru Riverwood and past the farms outside Whiterun all the way back to Bloadted mans cave. I MUST ADD I did not kite him I was Following from a fair distance.. He entered the cave himself and after a quicksave I followed. Inside there was another Sinding I watched for a while and noticed they just circled the fire. I then left and consoled my way back to Gregor who was still stood outside helgen. After I spoke to him he starteed toward riverwood . So I fasttraveled and slept for half a day back at my house and in the morning he was back in the house. A very Strange night. Kaldhore (talk) 09:23, February 4, 2013 (UTC) : Impossible to contract lycanthropy I have noticed that vampires and werewolves associated from quests don't seem to give their diseases, can anyone else confirm?--Gwyllgi (talk) 05:10, December 8, 2011 (UTC) I was able to contract vampirism from Alva, so it isn't true in regards to vampires. Retardedmoose (talk) 14:00, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Well, you can't contract Lycanthropy anyway unless it's through the Companions questline. Trust me, internet sources have said the same AND I spent hours letting one wail away on me. All it did was increase my restoration skill (Fast Healing). Once you cure lycanthropy, there is no going back unless you use the console on PC. Unfortunately, I can't do that. 07:08, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Fixing the page can someone fix the start of this page 18:43, February 22, 2012 (UTC) : It's been fixed now. Thank you. TombRaiser (talk) 19:13, February 22, 2012 (UTC) hey guys if you want the armor and don't care about the ring then you don't need to do any of the quest except kill Sinding after you talk to him in his cell and before he escapes and right when he transforms if you keep casting a spell like flames he will turn aggressive and will come to the bars and attack you (he will go to the back of the cell if you aren't by the bars) just kill him and make sure he is close to the bars when he dies so you can skin him and boom almost no work for the saviors hide. P.S. you might want to save before he transforms because when you kill him he might fall back into the cell to far to skin him if that happens just load and try again and try to press x or click or press a as fast as you can because he might slide back. (Padfas) Horrible Glitch/Bug When I was playing Skyrim on one of my characters I found the quest involving Sinding. I foolowed the directions for the quest and killed and skinned Sinding. After I completed the quest and was about half way through the companions questline I did one of those quests where you have to find a specific person and brawl them. When i got the quest it said to go brawl Sinding. When I got to Bloated Man's Grotto I went by the campfire and found a second Sinding. There was no dialogue that I could do with him so I had to kill him to advance the questline. Should this glitch be added to the page. 23:50, April 27, 2013 (UTC) There's yet another bug because Sinding can be easily killed in his cell while transforming. It opens a quest to skin him, but as far as I can tell there's no way into his cell.